


Rosemate

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Series: OiYama Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But not everyone has a soulmate here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black inked tattoo on Tooru's hand gained color when he least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the OiYama week prompts: 
> 
> **Tattoos** | [3AM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646133)
> 
> Hello oncec again and here we have the second story I wrote for day 2, I have no idea how it turned out to be like this and I thought 'wow so dumb' but I hope it makes at least some sense xD
> 
> Thanks for passing by, enjoy and Happy OiYama Week!!!

Tooru didn't know when it had appeared there, under his forefinger on his right hand, a small black inked rose, he had asked Hajime a thousand times if he had ever gotten that while he was out of his mind but his friend had said that something like that never happened.

Until Hajime got one of his own and wondered the same thing.

"I'm telling you," Hajime said one of those days during practice. "I feel like we're the only ones that got this, it's really weird."

"But why?" Tooru asked, he didn't remember his father telling him something like this would happen when he was about to turn eighteen, it didn't make anything different but knowing that it was there gave Tooru a feeling of uneasiness, Hajime didn't look like the small rose made him uncomfortable or anything and Tooru started thinking that he was the only one bothered by it.

"If I knew I'd have told you," Hajime replied Tooru's dumb question and closed his notebook. "I know where close to the entrance exams, but I feel like we should go check on the team, you're still the captain."

"Let's see how Shige-chan is dealing with the leadership." Tooru hummed as he skipped his way towards the gymnasium and Hajime followed him with a frown.

 

 

"Tobio-chan~! Here," Tooru yelled and waved when his saw the poor boy with his friends - were they his friends? They didn't look all that happy. "Long time no see, huh? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he mumbled and glared at him. "Nothing that matters to you."

"Don't be so rude," Tooru pouted and turned to look at the other boys. "Hi hi."

He heard someone coughing and Shouyou pretending he didn't see him.

"Hi, Oikawa-san," said one of them and Tooru smiled and reached out to shake hands with whoever had the decency to act like a polite human being like him. "Jump float serve-kun."

"It's Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi." he corrected and Tooru eagerly reached out for his hand and smirked.

"My juniors are going to wipe the floor with your asses during the next inter high and we're the ones who'll go to the nationals."

"You can dream," Tadashi let go and closed his fists by his side. "But we're going to get better and they won't stand a chance."

"Haha you bet, I-"

"Oikawa!" Hajime hit his head from behind. "I can't take my eyes off you for a minute and you go terrorize these kids."

"It's not like he's scary or anything," said tall glasses-kun from the side. "If anything he's just a sore loser."

As a totally out of normal act, Hajime bursted out laughing and Tooru stared at his friend while faking hurt.

"Iwa-chan, you're the worst," he complained and crossed his arms but then Hajime was quiet and staring at his hand and at glasses-kun, whose name was Kei by the way, and Kei stared back at him. "What? What? What happened?"

"It's not black anymore."

"Whaat?" Tooru exclaimed and wondered what Hajime was talking about. "What isn't black anymore? Your soul? Iwa-chan, tell me."

He shoved his hand on Tooru's face and he looked at it curiously, what was Hajime even talking about and when he searched for the small rose he widened his eyes.

"Ahhh it's not black anymore."

"Dumbass, I already know," Hajime punched Tooru in the arm and stared at his hand some more. "It's kind of…"

"Pinkish." Kei said from the other side and Tooru noticed that the tall boy was also looking at his own hand.

"This is weird," Tooru suddenly said. "It's like there's something dirty in your hands and you can't stop looking at it."

"How inconvenient, Asskawa," Hajime commented as he walked up to stand next to Kei. "Let me take a look," he took Kei's hand into his and Tobio llus Shouyou stared at them from the sidelines like they were living forms from another planet. "Woah there, they're kind of glowing weakly now, I don't remember running on battery, neon lights or stuff like that."

"Maybe you do?" Tooru interrupted and both, Hajime and Kei, looked done with him.

"I heard from my mom that it happens sometimes to very few people and we are part of these very few people, apparently," Tadashi said weakly from where he was. "Something that we call soulmates, I think it happened to a distant cousin of hers."

"Soulmates, huh?" Tooru grimaced but felt delighted at the discovery. "Wonder where mine is," Tooru whispered and brought his hand near his face to look at the black inked rose, except that it was red. "Uhh?"

"What?" Hajime rolled his eyes and pulled Tooru's hand to take a look at it. "Oh it changed color too. Is it Tobio? Let me see your hand kid."

"No, I don't have one these and even if I did, I would jump off these stairs if it was Oikawa-san." he half yelled and managed to gather attention from the passersby.

"Same goes to you," Tooru smiled at him and his eyes fell on Tadashi, who, if he was reminded, used the word _we_ when he was explaining the soulmate concept of that tattoo they had in their hands. "So it's you?" he asked and waltzed towards the freckled boy who was gripping his hands tightly. "Can I see your hand?"

Tadashi shook his head once, twice, thrice and hugged his hands close to his chest.

"Why not?" Tooru asked very concerned, at this point Tobio and Shouyou had run off somewhere else, not wanting to mix up or interact with him any further - they had their reasons and it was mainly because both didn't like Oikawa Tooru and would rather eat mud than stay at the same place as him unless it was for a match.

"I just feel like you'll be disappointed if it really is me, your soulmate and all that," Tooru caught Tadashi by surprise when he started laughing, his eyes pressed tightly and his hand covering his mouth - Hajime and Kei distanced themselves from the two boys and went off in search of a bench for them to sit down and talk. "Is it any funny?"

"No, it isn't," he said covering his whole face and trying to calm down. "It's not funny at all, actually."

"Why are you laughing then?"

"Because," Tooru said, laughter ceasing and his face forming a serious expression. "Because you think I'm probably a terrible human being that would reject you for being you and not up to the standards you assume I have," Tadashi's cheeks acquired a soft blush when he looked away. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes," Tadashi said and Tooru stared at him puzzled. "Yes, I have one rose here on my hand and it might be red."

"Really?" Tooru replied immediately, his eyes shiny like diamonds and his hands shaking in anticipation, Tadashi still looked apprehensive when he nodded his head. "Can I hold your hand for a moment?"

When Tadashi gave him permission, Tooru did not hesitate and took it with both of his hands, opening it with his fingers and touching the now red inked tattoo. His hand was warm and Tooru wished he could hold it for hours, was that what it felt like to be someone's soulmate? And was he supposed to feel like that when he was simply touching someone's hand or was it just because it was Tadashi?

"You're a lot gentler than I imagined," Tadashi mumbled and the blush on his cheeks reached the tip of his ears, Tooru let out a soft laugh. "I mean, I guess you look really scary when you're in the court, but since we never met outside of it, that was just the image I had of you."

"I'm not scary," Tooru complained with a pout and quietly slipped his fingers in between Tadashi's and smiled at their intertwined hands. "I'm really damn nice."

"If you allow me to add," said Tadashi squeezing his hand. "I'd like to say that you're really sweet and actually cute despite your looks."

"Thank you," Tooru whispered elated and Tadashi snickered at him. "Wait, what do you mean despite my looks?"

From the other side of the square, Kei and Hajime were chatting and judging Tooru and Tadashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading \O/


End file.
